An Eevee Legacy
by sonicshadow96
Summary: A runt of the litter Eevee who never thought he would amount to anything will embark on a journey to save the Pokemon world and the one he loves. I suck at summaries, so just enjoy!
1. Enter Blade

The huge beast had me in its fist, ready to crush me like a little Caterpie. I knew I was sitting in Death's waiting room, but couldn't exit. I was seconds away from certain death, and I suddenly started thinking about how I got into this mess. Your life does flash before your eyes. I was staring this huge Pokemon in the eyes, and suddenly, I remembered everything leading up to this. I could only think about my backstory, about how me, a humble Espeon, could somehow change everything. About how foolish I was, and about **her**. I couldn't get her out of my head. She looked up to me, supported me, and I've taken her trust and crumbled it to powder. I just hope, that if she sees me die this horrible death, she'll forgive me. I just want….. _forgiveness……… please… forgive me…………_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was born into a family of Eevees. My mother was a Vaporeon, and my father a Flareon. I was the fifth and smallest Eevee of the litter. Naturally, my brothers and most of my sisters considered me the runt. But one of my sisters, an Eevee named Hydra, considered me to be her favorite little brother. Well, I was her only little brother, or sibling for that matter. She was the one closest to my age. I was about one and a half, the earliest I can remember. Hydra was two, Bolt, the oldest and self proclaimed "Leader" was six, Blaze was four, but she would always remind you she was four and a half. My name was Blade, and my parents thought I was destined to be an Umbreon. I hoped not. All my young life, I'd heard stories about how when an Eevee evolves into an Umbreon, he is immediately cut from the family. I hoped my family never deserted me. My youngest older brother was only three years old when I was one and a half. His name was Twilly (A/N "Twilly has a short 'I'") and he was more of a best friend than brother to me. We had some fun times together. Our favorite thing to do was pretend battle each other for fun. We'd call out things like "Hyper Beam!" then throw a pebble at the other. It was really fun. I was never really a physical type. When the others were playing catch, I was inside the den drawing. The only "sport" I enjoyed was hide and seek. I never got beat at that game. The others never found my spot. I always hid in a small cavern behind a poster in my room. They were baffled when I walked out of my room, asking "What's up guys?" Sometimes they said I could disappear! Unfortunately, that did happen one day. We were playing hide and seek and I hid behind the poster as usual. But when I came in, I realized it was smaller than usual. Luckily, Eevees have an innate ability to see in the dark. I saw that there was a big rock where I normally hid. I thought, "that's weird" and pushed it out of the way. Suddenly, a huge storm of rocks bombarded me, crushing me under their weight. I tried to get out, but I was thoroughly stuck. I could feel the rocks sinking lower into my skin, crushing me more with every passing second. At some point I blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I think he's waking up!" "Let me see." "Mommy, is he gonna be OK?" "I don't know, sweetie." I slowly started to open my eyes, not aware where I was or what was going on. The first thing I saw was an Eevee. Her fur was slightly tinted blue, and she looked at me with shock. "Hey guys, he's up!" she called, and then three other Eevees and a Flareon and Vaporeon came over to me. "Are you all right, Blade?" the Flareon asked me. "Yeah, I think. Who are you again?" "He's lost his memory!" Vaporeon screamed, then fainted. "What's with her, dad?" I asked. "Did you fake that amnesia!?" he yelled at me. "Well, kinda…" I replied sheepishly. "That was… GENIUS!" he told me. "Thanks."

After thoroughly examining me for injuries, my mom and dad left the den with Twilly to look for some food. I was at home with Bolt alone because Blaze and Hydra were swimming in the lake. We were sitting in the den, bored as heck, when suddenly, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bolt and mine's ears bolted up. We looked around before rushing out of the den. When we got to the lake, I was shocked. Blaze was laying about a mile away from the lake, unconscious. "Blaze!" Bolt yelled, rushing to her, me at his side. Bolt shook her with his paw, and she got up slowly. "Oh… What?" she said when she saw us. "Blaze, what happened?" Bolt asked frantically. "Me and Hydra were swimming in that lake and then something big came out of it and attacked us. Hydra's still with it!" Blaze said in one breath. "Oh no… Blade, stay here with Blaze. I'm going after that thing." he said rushing off. "WHAT THING?!?!?" I yelled to him. He either didn't hear me or ignored me, because Bolt kept running toward the lake. "Grr… Blaze, go get mom and dad." "You're not running after that thing?!?" She almost shouted. "I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing while my brother and sister might be dying! Get… Mom… and… Dad… NOW!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Blaze looked jaded at first, then she chuckled and said, "Same old Blade…" before running toward the den. "I hope I'm not too late…" I thought, dashing off to the lake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that concludes the first chapter of my new Pokemon fan fiction! Tell me what you think of it! This one's kinda short, but they'll get longer, I assure you. 'Til then, this is sonicshadow96 saying, enjoy the story, kiddies!


	2. A Destiny Revealed

Hey, my adoring fans! This is sonicshadow96 comin' at ya with one more super awesome dose of An Eevee Legacy! Figured it's a Friday and I've got no homework and no life, so why not put a new chapter on? Nothing else out of me this time. Just enjoy, K? Let's get it on!

-----------------

I ran up to the lakeside to find… Nothing. I was expecting a gruesome sight, but instead, all I saw was water. Everywhere. But, didn't Blaze say something? About a huge thing attacking her and Hydra? And what about Bolt? This was getting confusing…

-----------------

(Third Person POV)

The Eevee woke up to find herself laying on cold, hard ground. She tried to get up, but realized her front paws were tied together. She slipped and fell, only then realizing that her back paws were tied as well. "Where am I?" She said in a slight whisper. "Well, well. My little guest is awake, is she? Comfortable, I hope." a sinister voice said from somewhere in the room. "Who are you? And where am I?" Hydra screamed at the unknown entity. "Quiet," it hissed back at her. "You might wake your brother…" he whispered, pointing across the dimly lit room. She squinted and made out the figure of a male Eevee with slightly yellow tinted fur. "Bolt…" she thought, a smile forming on her face. "What are you doing with us?" she demanded of the still anonymous voice. "It's difficult to explain… I don't want any interruption, though." he said. Then a strand of rope wrapped around Hydra's muzzle, effectively silencing her. She couldn't tell, but the same thing happened to her restrained brother in the other corner. "I know one thing, I'm dealing with a psychic or ghost type, but who? And why?" she thought, squirming against her binds. "Let me begin…" the voice started with a demonic laugh.

-----------------

(Blade's POV)

"Blade!" a familiar voice yelled to me as I turned around. "Mom, dad!" I yelled as they came nearer. "What happened here, Blaze?" Dad frantically asked. "Well, I'll try to explain. We were laying at the entrance to the cave, and we were bored and wanted to cool off. So, we kinda went swimming…" She trailed off, sheepishly as ever. "Without supervision?" Mom yelled, Blaze flinching. "I'm sorry!" Blaze cried. "You are in so much trouble, I just can't even…" Mom started when I stepped in. "Hey! It may be her fault, but it doesn't change the fact that my big sister and brother are dying somewhere. We're going to find them. I just don't know how…" I said, scratching my chin. "Hm… I've got it!" Dad exclaimed. "How?!?!?" we all yelled, Twilly scratching his eyes and yawning, like he just got up from a year long nap. "What's going where?" he questioned. "Smoke, you're taking Blaze and diving under there." I was shocked. I'd never heard Mom called by her first name before. Even more shocked because none of us had been able to breathe underwater for too long. "Me, Blade, and Twilly are going to go into town to get help." By 'town' I assumed he meant PKMNland, the nearby town made and inhabited by Pokemon. He'd taken Bolt there when he was younger, and he came home and told me all about it. Bolt… I started crying. Blaze put her arm around me and said, "Don't worry, they'll be fine." "I hope," I said under my breath.

-----------------

"Dad, are we there yet?" Twilly asked for the Mew-knows what time. "Not yet. I hope we get to town soon," he said calmly. "Before…" Then, suddenly a Gengar rose from the ground in front of us. Twilly jumped at it, but he passed through it. Even I knew at 2 years of age that Normal types didn't effect Ghost types. Twilly fell with a rather loud "bonk" being heard. Dad stepped in front of me, as if he could tell I was shivering with fear. "What do you want?" he growled between his teeth. "Easy…" Gengar said with a chuckle. "I mean no harm. I am merely a messenger, sent to deliver this." he said, pulling out a piece of paper. Dad grabbed it, looked at it, and gasped. He dropped it, allowing me to see. It was Hydra, Bolt, Mom, and Blaze all unconscious, back to back. "If you hurt them, I swear," Dad started. Gengar cut in, "Aw… he wuvs his famiwy…" Dad went to jump at the ghost, but me and Twilly held him back. "If you want to see them, I'll open a portal. There's a catch. Only the boy may come." he said, pointing at me. "Me?!?!?!?" I yelled at Dad. Dad bowed his head and thought for a few seconds. "OK." "Yeah, that's--- WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I screamed. "Blade, do it." Twilly spoke up. "Why me?" I asked Dad. "Just go. I'll try to explain later." he replied, failing to comfort me, which I knew was his objective. "Open the portal…" I said, quietly. I just couldn't understand what this ghost wanted with me. What's so special about a little Eevee? "Snap out of it, boy! You want to see your family again?!?" the purple entity yelled in my face. "Whatever. Can't wait to see you dead!" The ghost chuckled and disappeared. After he poofed away, a swirling purple and pink circle appeared out of nowhere. "Go, Blade." Dad said to me with a sad look on his face. I nodded before jumping into the portal.

-----------------

I hit the ground with a thud. "Ugh…" I coughed, dusting myself off. "Next time, I'm going first class. Now, where am I?" I said, almost in a whisper as I was walking through a dark, mildew smelling hallway. I didn't get very far before hearing a voice. It was a demonic and twisted whisper. "They don't care." "Who said that?!?!?!?" I screamed at the unknown voice. "They don't care. They just don't care." "Show yourself!!!" I desperately screamed. I walked further into the hallway to see a trapdoor. I opened the trapdoor to see a black pit. "Odd. Nothing else is here, I think…" I whispered. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted. I was floating in mid air and couldn't move. A force sucked me down the pit. I blacked out sometime when I was falling.

-----------------

I opened my eyes to see and feel icy, soul sucking blackness. There was nothing there. Couldn't see a thing, couldn't feel or smell a thing, heck, all my senses were useless. I had no fraction of an idea where I was. Then, that voice. "They don't care… They don't care… Don't you know they don't care? They just don't care…" 'Who is they? Who are you!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I thought I was going insane. "Who am I? Why should I tell you? You don't care… No one does…" the twisted whispers were pounding into my skull like a judge's gavel that found me more guilty every second. I finally snapped. "AAAAARRGHH!!!!!!!" I gave a primal scream, unleashing every bit of pent up anger I'd ever bottled up within my soul in my life. "SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!!!!" I demanded of the invisible whisper. "Fine." was the reply that came somewhere from the room. Suddenly, there was light, everywhere. I thought I would be blinded. The light dimmed down, and I saw a strange human-like creature in front of me. The figure was orange-ish brown and had a spoon in each hand. The pieces of metal suddenly bent over without the figure even touching them. He dropped them, and they hit the floor in the hollow cavern, echoing as each end tapped the ground. "Who--- WHAT are you?" I asked. "Me?" The strange figure said without moving his lips. I opened my mouth to speak, but he held a hand up. "I used telekinesis. I spoke to your mind with mine." "Hey, you---" "Read your mind? I know. I am the smartest life form in the galaxy." he said, now sounding a little stuck-up and snobbish. "So you're a---" "Alakazam." "Right. So, what are you doing here, and where am I?" I asked the creature, hoping to find some answers. "I sent the ghost to find you. And as for where you are? I can't tell you, the only thing I can do is make sure you never leave. Which is what I intend to do." I gulped.

-----------------

(Third Person POV)

The male Flareon laid on the ground, restlessly tapping his fiery foot against a wall. "Come on, Blade, come on…" he muttered under his breath. "Maybe we should go help him?" the Eevee with almost black fur suggested. "I keep telling you, Twilly. We can't. This is something Blade has to do." he reminded the little kit. "Why does Blade have to, though? Why couldn't I have, or you?" he asked. The Flareon sighed. "OK. I'm going to tell you this now, Twilly. But never speak of it again. Here goes," he said, clearing his throat.

"Blade isn't like normal Eevees. Not even like a normal Pokemon, actually. Many years before I was born, when your great great grandfather was still alive, the world of Pokemon was cursed. There was a tyrannical leader whose name was Rayquaza. Rayquaza hated our family with all of his soul. He wanted all of us to suffer, to crush all of us in his fist. No one knows why, but this hatred was not typical. He'd been killing off all of our ancestors for years. Your great great grandfather was an Espeon that was next on Rayquaza's list. He didn't know that my grandfather had a son, though. Rayquaza thought that, by killing my grandfather, he'd end our family. My grandfather hid his son, my father, in a small cave. The cave we have as a home is that same cave, as a matter of fact. My grandfather wasn't going to stand for this, though. He left to fight Rayquaza, to end him once and for all. After their fight, my grandfather sealed Rayquaza away behind a door, that if what my father told me is true, would open if the blood of one of his descendents was spilt on the seal. Even I don't know where that door is. But, I'm willing to guess Blade does." he finished his story. "What does, 'blood was spilt on the seal' mean?" the kit asked, a hint of fear in his tiny voice. "Without complicating things, if he kills one of us in front of the door, Rayquaza will be released." he said, sadly. "And I know that it's Blade's destiny to stop Rayquaza. Before he was sealed away, the dragon cursed my grandfather's youngest grandson. Blade will have to seal Rayquaza away when…" he trailed off. "One of us dies?" Twilly asked, his little eyes shimmering with tears. "Exactly…" the Flareon replied.

-----------------

Well, that wraps chapter 2 of An Eevee Legacy up, guys. Let me know whatcha think, and I'll be sure to update! Thanks!

~~~sonicshadow96~~~


	3. Alakazam is Slain!

Heh, didn't know I actually had some fans! Thanks, Cina the Windknight and Mysterystar of DawnPack! And don't worry, it'll get a lot less confusing over time. Well, enough out of me, let's get it on!

--------------------

(Blade's POV)

"Hey, can't we settle this peacefully?!?" I asked, dodging psybeams left and right. "Sure we can. Just die!" Alakazam hissed at me, pure malice in his voice. "Why do you---" "Want to kill you? It's simple, really. See, you're the only one that can stand in my way. My goal is to wipe all others off the face of this earth. To do that, I'll need you gone. Dead, actually." he replied. "Okay, that mind reading thing? Really getting on my nerves. And I don't want to hurt you." "Seems fair. You go without a fight, I get my wish, we all win." he replied, a sinister grin on his mustachioed face. "I only said I don't want to hurt you. That doesn't mean I won't." I growled before jumping at him. Alakazam said nothing as he put a hand up. I suddenly felt myself floating in mid air. "Foolish child. You really think physical strength can defeat me? I am invincible! Nothing can touch me! Now die, insolent brat!" He screamed right in my face before throwing me against a wall. I slammed against the wall, feeling my body being crushed, my bones snapping. "P-Please, s-s-s-s-spare m-m-m-m-m-m-me…" I shivered as Alakazam slowly floated towards me. "Pathetic. Asking me for mercy? Tsk tsk. Has your pain taught you nothing? I will never be stopped. NEVER!!!!!" he shouted, lifting me up with psychic energy. The floor suddenly dropped out, revealing a pit of lava. "Ready to be killed, boy??!?!?!?!!!??" Alakazam screamed, his face demonically twisted. "Y-Y-Yes." was the only thing I could stutter out. "Good boy." Alakazam said to me in a caustic tone. "I thought more of the legendary 'chosen one'. I thought you would put up a better fight. Turns out, I was wrong. Heh, I guess there's a first for everything, isn't there?" At this point, I had given up all hope on ever making it out of this situation alive. "Just end it. I've suffered enough." I begged my attacker. "You think you have, eh? Well, here's a news flash: YOU CAN NEVER SUFFER ENOUGH!" he screamed, dropping me down to the molten lava. I was bracing myself, when I suddenly stopped, mere inches above certain boiling death. "I'll give you one chance. If you surrender yourself to me, I'll spare you and your family. If you don't, I'll make sure to kill all of you. It's a simple choice, if you ask me." Alakazam said, a glint in his ice-cold eyes. "I'll never join you! You know I'm the only one that can stop you! It's my destiny, and I'm not gonna let it go to waste just because some freak with a big brain is on some kind of power trip!" I spat at him. "Hmph. Fine, I'll do the universe a favor and get rid of you now!" he yelled before releasing me from his grip into the molten death pit below.

--------------------

(Alakazam's POV)

I looked down at the small fox sinking into the molten goo. "Pathetic." That was the only word I could use to describe the sight. "Simply pathetic. Shows that when you mess with someone better than you, you always get beaten." I shouted down at the empty pit of lava. "Wait, what is this? I sense thought patterns! This is impossible!" I screamed. Suddenly, I heard a thought in my head. "You think you can get rid of me that easily?" "This is impossible! Only Psychic types can use telekinesis! Show yourself!" I yelled at the empty room. A bright light started shining underneath the surface of the lava. Suddenly, a white sphere rose from the molten lava, dripping with the goo. Along with it, platforms rose out of the lava. "N-N-N-No. I-I-I-I-It's im-im-impossible!" I yelled, only now realizing what was going on. I looked away as the white ball dissipated on top of one of the pillars standing above the lava. When I looked back, a purple cat with two tails and a red gem in its forehead stood in the spot. "Espeon." was all I could say.

--------------------

(Blade's POV)

The Alakazam was floating there, paralyzed. "Surprised? Don't be." I called to him. "You see, when I was just born, my dad gave me a sun stone and told me to only use it in case of an emergency. It's been stuffed into my mane ever since. And, as you can tell, I just used it." I said, feeling a smug look creep across my face. Alakazam did a front flip and landed on the pillar in front of me. "Hm. So you aren't completely the fool I took you for. But you're still an insolent punk who is going to die." he said. "Don't count your Pidgeys before they hatch, Alakazam!" I called to him. Alakazam said nothing as he shot out a rainbow colored beam from his hand. I dodged the psybeam by doing a backflip and landing on the platform again. "That all you got?" I taunted him. "I'm just getting warmed up!" he yelled back, a black ball in the palm of his hand. "Shadow ball!" he cried out, loosing the goopy mess on me. I managed to dodge most of it, but some of the goop grabbed onto my leg as it had a mind of its own. I couldn't move my leg. If I attempted to, pain would shoot through my entire body. "Now that I've got you right where I want you," my attacker started, "It's time to end this!" He screamed, purple and green light surrounding his body. "Giga impact!" I yelled. "Correct," Alakazam said coolly, floating up into the air. I knew that if he unleashed the attack on me from that angle, we would both be plunged into the molten lava below us. "Time to die, hero!" Alakazam yelled, starting to dive at me. I struggled, but I couldn't get the goop off of me. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I waited until Alakazam was only a few feet from me, then focused every bit of my energy into the power gem on my forehead. Feeling a warm tingling, I quickly unleashed the energy, aiming at my leg. The psybeam I had just unleashed cut through the shadow like a knife through butter, and I jumped to the next platform over just as Alakazam dive bombed past the column I had been standing on. Just as I had expected, the built up energy from his plunge caused him to be unable to stop, and the Psychic-type plunged into the lava below. Sinking into the boiling goo, he hissed out one final curse. "May Rayquaza kill your family! May he make them suffer and slowly wither away into dust!" After saying this, he went below the surface and was silenced.

--------------------

After Alakazam's death, a hole opened in the wall. I jumped from the pillar I was standing on and into the cave. I was walking through the cave, using my power gem as a makeshift lantern, when I heard a faint noise. It sounded like someone was struggling. I followed the sound as it got louder, and I eventually came into a dark room. I could barely see a thing. I flashed my gem around the room, eventually seeing four figures. I came closer to them, eventually realizing they were my family. I saw my mom, a Vaporeon, unconscious with my three siblings around her. Two were also unconscious, but one of them looked up at me. I recognized her to be Hydra. She tried to say something, but I realized her muzzle was tied shut. I used Psychic to untie her, and she ran up and hugged me. "Blade!" Hydra yelled. "I'm glad you're safe, Hydra." I said to my older sister. "Now let's get out of here." I said, ready to teleport us out of the cavern and never look back. Then, a purple ghost with blood-red eyes appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, boss, I--" it stopped to look at me. "It's you! What did you do to Alakazam?!?" the Gengar questioned. "The same thing I'll do to you if you don't leave us alone." I growled at the ghost. "Wow, you're so scary!" Gengar mocked me. "What are you going to do to me? I'm shaking!" he said, sarcastically. "Hydra, stay here and wake the others up." I told her. "This might get ugly." I growled. Gengar started charging up a Shadow Ball in his fist, but I lifted him up using Psychic. "Heh, I was just joking about all that mocking stuff! Don't take me seriously!" Gengar shouted to me. I said nothing as I smashed him through the wall. I walked to the entrance to the cave I was in. Gengar was now floating a few feet over the pool of lava. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt your family or you! He forced me to do it! Don't kill me!" he yelled. "If I let you go, never mess with me or my family again. You got that?" I shouted down to him. "Yeah, yeah! I'll leave you alone! I'll never be in your life again! Just spare me!" he begged. Sighing, I lifted the ghost to one of the columns. "Now leave." I said before turning and walking away. I then felt someone's presence moving toward me. I turned around and whipped my tail, hitting the ghost in the stomach, sending him hurdling into the lava below. I walked back into the cave, Bolt and Blaze running up to me and grabbing onto my legs. I then saw my mother walk out of the cave. "Blade!" she yelled, before running up to me. "Wow, you've changed. Did you do something with your hair?" she joked. I just laughed. "Now, everyone, grab onto me. I'm going to teleport us out of this place." I announced. They all grabbed me and I teleported back to our den.

--------------------

When we got to the den, I was immediately met by Twilly running up to me and jumping on top of me. After he went to bed, I noticed Hydra sitting on the floor, apparently in deep thought. "Hey, princess! You awake?" I called to her. She looked back at me and smiled. I walked over to my sister and sat beside her. I looked down and realized the cuts in her skin around her paws. "You okay?" I asked her. "Yeah." she told me back. "Are you sure? Those cuts look awfully deep." I said. "I'm fine, just… thinking." Hydra replied. "About what?" I asked. "Well, what if you had gotten there too late? Or what if you never even came at all? What if you had forgotten about us?" she asked. "What if you didn't even care about us?" she asked, a tear falling down her cheek. I raised her head with my paw. "Hydra, that would never happen, okay? I love every one of you, and I'd never let anything bad happen to you." I told her. "You promise?" she asked. "Promise." I said, a smile on my face.

--------------------

Aw… Touching. I think I'm gonna cry! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, peeps! Sonichsadow96, signing out!


End file.
